The present disclosure relates to part inspection, and more particularly to a system and method for automated fluorescent penetrant inspection.
Gas turbine engine components can suffer wear and in some cases damage from operation. Fluorescent penetrant inspection (FPI) is a known technique for non-destructive inspection of parts, such as turbine blades of a gas turbine engine, for cracks. In FPI, a fluorescent dye is applied to a component and, after various standard dye processing steps, the part is manually inspected using ultraviolet (UV) light that causes the dye to fluoresce. Manual visual inspection of FPI images is both time consuming and error prone, due in part to inconsistency between human inspectors.